Hell's Bride
by GreenByrd
Summary: Vergil is getting married, to Satan's daughter. He'll do anything to get more power,huh? Lady finds out about this, and now it's up to Dante and the rest to save the world...
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened steadilly... listening quietly to all the intelligence of earth as it grew to a whisper inside her ears. The demonic apparitions stood there, gathered around her body in silence. Somehow she understood her role, and abruptly raised herself into a sitting position.  
"My lady," the demon in charge of the others bowed in respect, "We have awaited your awakening with great joy."  
Her longing eyes were fiery and filled with ripening hate. Her voice was thin and sharp, surprising the Demonic Presence assembled within that place in which she rested, "I am It's bride."  
The lowly imps looked from one face to another and then all agreed in a hideous chorus of hissed replies.  
"Then it is time for me to be leaving," she took the arm of the head imp and stood. "How long has he been waiting for me?"  
"His whole life," the head imp answered, his tusks drenched in hellish slime.  
"I shan't keep him waiting any longer," her smile brightened, and they walked off into the dirty air of hell.

------------------------------

Vergil turned to the small demon that had quickly come into his bed chambers, waiting expectantly.  
"She has awoken, my lord," the demon bowed, whisking it's fox-like tail around it's head.  
He smiled in delight, for the first time since he had been a child, "Where is she?"  
"She is headed to her chambers, to be dressed," the demon answered hastilly, "Is there anything else your lordship would require I tell?"  
Vergil dismissed it with a flick of his wrist, and sat down at his large, wooden desk, grinning.

The beginning of the end was nearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante leaned forward, seriously staring at the three lovely ladies from across his desk, "What's our uh... So what are the demon activity reports like these days?"  
"Down by three percent," Lady answered boredly, ducking as Lucia threw a dart in Trish's direction.  
He raised an eyebrow, "And that means...?" Dante inquired, sighing in frustration at her.  
"It means that you aren't such a great demon hunter after all," Lady glowered, "And that I hate you."  
Trish threw the dart back at Lucia, laughing, "At least SOMEONE hates him!"  
Dante, however, pouted in anger, "YOU hate ME?"  
"Oh, get over it! Just because one girl in this entire universe doesn't absolutely want to die just to sleep with you!" Lady growled, shuffling the papers she was holding in her hands.  
Dante smirked, "Awww, come on, you know you love me. Deep down inside that little human heart of yours, you love me so, so much it's killing you!"  
Lady stood up angrily and stormed towards the door, "I HATE YOU! You self-centered jerk face! You can burn in... AGH!" She threw open the door to his shop and ran down the street.

--------------------------------  
She ended up about three blocks away. This was a typical day in her life since teaming up with Dante and his pacce of groupies. Although she knew her calling was to destroy every demon possible, she could barely stand the only man that could help her achive her goal. Dante. His very name brought anger streaming through her veins, but then, also a sting of jealousy in her heart. Lady wouldn't allow herself to fathom, however, that she even had the slightest feelings of love towards Dante... but her subconscience continued to grow more and more fond of his silly antics and boyish charms.  
Lady slammed her hand to her forehead. What was she thinking? She slid up against a building and stared up at the bright moon shining down in iridescent puddles onto the paved roads of the city. And suddenly, she heard two slithering voices hissing excitedly in an alley next to the building she was slumped against. Lady leaned in to listen, realizing at once what the beings were...


	3. Chapter 3

The demons scurried back and forth in her bed chamber, some dressing her in the deep crimson and black hued gown she was to wed in, while others busied themselves with her hair.

"Tell me," she spoke for the first time upon entering the room, "Tell me about..." but then grew silent, expressionless, and terribly pale.

They ignored this as if it hadn't happened, and when she was fully clothed, they led her out and into the desolate and terrible realm of hell.

Tears rushed to her eyes as she saw the damned wailing in their punishment, and she began shaking in violent tremors. The lead demon reached for her hand, but stopped, his head split open by her angry scream.

"Guasto!" She cried, trembling, "Eternal guasto! Bello maledetto! How you are forever punished in this notte fuoco! Eternal morte! I cry for your wounds, and for your everlasting shame and pain. But you have brought this upon yourself... and I love you for it! Take me, for soon I will be made your moglie!"

All over hell, the damned were allowed to rest... The Great City of Dis was quiet, and the demons stared in awe of her beauty.

Vergil heard her cry and smirked. Soon, she would be made his bride, and very soon he would be made supreme ruler of not only the underworld, but of the enterity of the earth as well.

Life- or death, for that matter, had never seemed so delightful to him.

She turned back to the party of demons that were escorting her. Her eyes glistened, but she was not the same as she had been before. Fire had taken over the ice in her blood. It was the first of her four transformations. Now she was even more beautiful than before, but her beauty was in a different light. It was an eerie, terrible and fierce beauty, and they grinned in awe and wonder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Italian translations:

Guasto- dead  
Por sempre- forever  
Morte- death  
Maledetto- damned  
Moglie- wife  
Notte- night  
Fuoco- fire  
Bello- beautiful

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If ya see any mistakes, or have any suggestions for improvement, be my guest and critique away!


	4. Chapter 4

Lady carefully leaned towards the whispers from the alleyway beside her. Immediately she knew the creatures were demons, and so she decided to discover what they were so very excited about.

"They've told me she's awake!" The first hissed in joy.  
"Awake! When? Oh! This is such good news!" The second replied, "When is the marriage? Tomorrow, right?" There was a pause, and then they both ran in opposite directions. Lady realized her shadow had fallen in view of them...

Suddenly a hand landed heavilly on her shoulder, causing her to shriek and then proceed to kick the assailant and have her guns readily aimed at their face.

A low groan caused Lady to recognize her attacker, "Mary... sorry, I was just saying... ohhhhh... coming to tell you that I was... sorry!"

"Dante," Lady rolled her eyes and sighed in relief, holstering her handguns.  
"Yeah, you kicked me!" Dante growled, "And you almost got me in a really painful area!" He stood up, glaring at her.

She giggled, a little to Dante's dismay, "Well, I guess I should've known you'd come looking for me," she smiled.

"Whatever," Dante shrugged, "Look, since I'm such a terrible demon hunter, why don't you come back before you get yourself killed?"

"Why do you think I'd get killed!" Lady snapped, "I'm 'just a human' and I've been doing the same work as you and managed to live just as long!"

It was now Dante's turn to roll his eyes, "Sheesh! I'm sorry! Can we just forget about all this crap and call it a day?"

Lady was still angry, but nodded.

As they were walking back, Lady told him about what she had heard.

Dante froze, grabbing her arm, "LADY! It's the wedding ceremony between sin and humanity!"

"What! What are you talking about?" Lady asked.

"When the bride of Hell, who holds all sin inside herself is married to a half demon... a half human that has submitted themselves to corruption and evil... I am pretty sure I know who the groom is!" Dante stood, still holding Lady's arm in his grasp.

Lady grabbed his arm that was clutching her own, "What happens, when they are married?"

Dante's eyes were wide with fear, "Hell takes over Earth, and is mingled with humanity... This is bad, especially if the groom is..."

"Vergil," Lady nodded.

"We've got to stop it!" He took her hands in his, and stared into her eyes.

Lady frowned in repulsion, "Dante..."

"Shhhh, I think I heard something," He looked around, but kept hold of her hands.

"Let go of me," Lady growled.

Dante pulled her closer, into his embrace. Lady was pinned with her arms at her sides, very uncomfortably and stiffly, "I don't see why you can't stand me so much... I actually really like you, ya know..."

Lady stood, trapped, helpless, and speechless.

Dante leaned down and kissed her, and although Lady fought it with all her mind, she consented with her own lips...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, don't you just love filler chapters? ME TOO! Not. Ugh, I may replace this chapter w/ something better later, but right now I just want to write Vergil and the bride's wedding night scene!

This was supposed to show more of Dante and Lady's character relationship and also more of their individual character.


	5. Chapter 5

The bride was taken to Vergil's bed chamber, as it was nearing nightfall, and was left before his door.

She felt nervous, cold, impatient... ready. Her hand moved along the grooves in the wood of his door, chanting a spell to keep fortune away. Quietly, she raised her fist and tapped gently, breathing shallowly... What would he look like, even?

Vergil answered the door, smiling, "My lady," he began, but she held up her hand to quiet him.

Slowly, she now moved her hand across his face as they stood in silent admiration of each other.

"You're very beautiful," she said to him, but did not smile.

"Is that all you care about?" Vergil asked, curious about why she had spoken this.

She looked into his eyes, and Vergil suddenly went cold... his eyes saw in hers the most evil and destructive power in the universe... and he suddenly wanted it for himself.

"What else matters?" She questioned, gently smoothing his hair back, "Except for beauty, power, and wealth?"

Vergil grinned, "We are meant for each other..."

She nodded, stepping closer to him, "My Father will be very pleased."

Vergil knew, of course, that her father was satan, and that her mother had been the world's evils.

Their lips met, but Vergil thought only of her destruction, and his rise to power.

"Husband," she said, "Your thoughts are elsewhere."

"I know not of what you speak," Vergil responded, "How could my thoughts be elsewhere on this night, our wedding night?"

She stepped back, obviously upset, "Do not lie, for you are not worthy of such a delightful sin. This is my father, the Prince of Lies and of Darkness! How could you not fathom I understand all sin?"

Vergil realized she could sense danger for herself, and blocked away all thoughts of her death, for the time being, "I'm sorry, love, forgive me."

She smiled, for the first time since meeting him, and ran to his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
